blissfully tsuna
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: pairing:tsunaxgokudera,yamamoto,dino,hibari,mukuro. 4 of tsuna's friends have forcefully entered his room and have no intention to disappear anytime soon until they get a little something before they go. yes i am very demented for even thinking this up...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have NO idea what to call this fic. What KIND it is or anything! Just something I had to write cause it's been nagging me in the head for weeks and desperately wanted attention. I guess you could call this a RAPE fic considering cute, uke Tsuna is getting bombarded by (let's see) about four other smexie boys. Oh yes, this is the demented mind my friends cursed me with by saying perverted things around me.

This fic is a **SPOILER FROM CHAPTERS 60-SOMETHING TO-WHAT-70-SOMETHING**? I don't remember, but it's around there. I'm sure most of you guys have read at least this far or further though.

Sorry I'm not really good at this sorta thing (I think). I'm not good w/ xxx scenes sorry (I think)

**WARNING:** **Sexual themes, BL, (don't know if it's shonen-ai or yaoi you guys decide), language, ect, ect **

**So if you hate this shit then hit the back button cause I don't wanna hear from you guys how nasty this is. Same goes for the people who hate multiple sex or something, go AWAY!! **

**PAIRING:** **27x80,59,18,D,69**-in other words-**TsunaxYamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Dino, Mukuro **oh yes…

…

Part I

Tsuna sprawled back against his bed frame feeling a cold hand brush the hairs on his neck. His mouth gaped open, a blush rising to his cheeks and ears as a pair of lips brushed against his cheek. "Go-Gokudera? What ar-"

"Shh." He replied, a smile appearing across his face, "I just wanted to check up on you… Boss."

_A little too close of a check up… _"I fine… I'mfeelingfineso-!"

"Oh, but can't I stay? I came all this way to make sure you were feeling better." The bomber played, moving his lips closer to the other boy's mouth. He played with a strand of brunette hair before moving his hand down towards the other's chin, lifting it up so that their lips brush just slightly. Tsuna's breathing stilled and he felt so hot headed-he's never done something like this before. Why did Gokudera just suddenly-? There lips met again, longer this time, but when the silver haired boy's hand wondered somewhere he'd thought no boy would he jumped, grabbing his hand to still him. His face was forced to stay next to Gokudera's for the teen wouldn't let him move anywhere else. "Heh, don't be shy tenth. You look like you could use a good _fuck _right now."

Suddenly Tsuna was forced onto his bed sheets, pinned down by Gokudera's stern body. His pajama bottoms were being yanked off so quickly now he hand no time to think of some clever phrase to make him stop. "D-dammit leggo!"

Like a reflex Tsuna's door was forcefully opened and for a split second he thought it was his mother coming to shut him up. A rescue, but it was somebody better. Yamamoto came walking through the door, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. His carefree smile was planted on his face as usual and for some reason it didn't cease to disappear upon seeing the situation, "Yo, Tsuna. 'Sup?"

_Uh… can you __**not **__see me about to get raped!? _"Yamamoto! Pl-please, bring Gokudera back to his senses!"

"Hm? He seems perfectly fine to me. I actually came by to _help _him."

The soon-to-be-boss blush deepened, "_Help_?"

The black haired teen walked over slowly and eventually leaned down to lay a hand on the boss's chest, "You've have your innocence for way to long lil' Vongola." He replied seductively which sounded so foreign coming from the baseball prodigy.

Tsuna's whole body stiffened from the feel of another boy's cold hands on his warm body. He shuttered lightly and his vision of the seductive Gokudera disappeared when Yamamoto suddenly took the time to nibble on his neck. "Yamamoto!" He squirmed around, but barely succeeded in escaping, in fact, worsening his situation by having two pairs of hands wonder down his crotch, making him still. They didn't do anything, only played with him by drawing imagery circles around his lower stomach. He was thankful his boxers weren't down (yet). Yamamoto wondered to Tsuna's mouth, planting his forcefully like his feeling of when he's about to hit a homerun. Lips trailed along his lower lip, but he refused to be taken over. He kept them closed enough so a longing tongue wouldn't slip in, but parted enough that he could still kiss him. _What? _He wanted to kiss him? Never.

Gokudera smirked just below him, placing warm kisses along Tsuna's chest. Tongue slithered down to forbidden parts, but never actually tasting them. The brunette gasped which gave the player a chance to intrude his own tongue, tasting the insides of his mouth.

Tsuna moaned unwillingly. He had no idea where it came from. Yamamoto smirked, breaking up the kiss to stare down at him, "Ooh. Looks like the next Vongola boss is finally showing some interest."

"Oh really?" This line was said, but it didn't come for either of them. Tsuna peeked at his doorway and there stood Hibari and Dino, smirking lustily at them all, "Then can we join?"

Tsuna gasped, moving himself back only a few inches before Yamamoto and Gokudera caught their grip on him again. "Wh-I-!"

They all chuckled lightly, all of them thinking the same damn thing: _He was so fucking cute! _The two boys who came first changed their positions on the bed and held Tsuna's arms as the other two started over. "Let go! Let me go _now_!!" _Why can't anyone hear me? I'm yelling in my goddamn house for crying out loud! Why the hell can't my mom at least hear me? _

"Oh, but why?" Gokudera replied, releasing a hand to cup the baseball prodigy's cheek, "You seemed to like use playing with you before." He gave him a peck on the lips before it turned into an all out battle between them.

"Wh-what the hell?" Tsuna gasped.

"You didn't know? These two got a thing going on y'know." Yamamoto answered.

"Why are you speaking about yourselves in that perspective?" _What's going!? _

"Okay, enough of that." Dino smirked, as Hibari crawled on Tsuna first, stilling his kicking legs. The discipliner didn't say much to him on a regular bases and he guessed that he wasn't going to say anything now. He moved right to the pleasure, ripping open his ruffled pajama top and kissing the soft, untouched skin he'd been hiding for so many years.

Tsuna started breathing heavily again, a grunt escaping his lips as a tongue ran across his bare nipple. Dino ran a finger across his cheek, "You like 'lil' bro'?" He let out another gasp, his mind going in circles, distorting his vision and didn't know the blond moved down to his ear, "'cause we can do so much more dirty things to you." As an example the older lifted his head slightly, letting a hand wonder down to cup his ass. When Tsuna let out another staggering breath he replied with a "mmm…"

The brunette felt so helpless, being violated by four nosy guys that didn't seem to show so much as physical contact to him on a regular bases (besides maybe Gokudera). Why did this happen all of a sudden? Why were they so cruel as to keep going when his please for them to stop rang so loud, but were ignored? He could barely swallow the lump in his throat, everybody was smothering him. Everything was happening at the same time. He had no idea who was doing what (he refused to look now). Someone was nibbling on his neck, hair brushing against his naked skin and everywhere burned. A hand continued to play around his stomach, threatening to wonder down to his entrance any moment. Words stopped coming and all that was left was panting. Heavy panting-he could barely breath and he wished he would suffocate at that moment so he could no longer feel the torture, no matter how good some of it felt…

Finally someone apparently got tired of playing and yanked his boxers down and the cold enveloped that area too. He was almost to scared to think of what was to come after this. A fingernail trailed down his length and someone bumped him while they laughed. "You _have _been enjoying this haven't you?" It sounded like Gokudera's voice. Suddenly all the weight on him was gone and he felt lighter. What happened? Did they suddenly decide to let him go?

"Heh, not quite, boy." A weight, though only one, came back on him and a hand was once again back down 'there'. Tsuna dared himself to open his eyes. Cursing at himself, knowing that the eyes that would look back at him would curse him for an eternity. But he looked anyway and it was the perfect, Hibari, who cuddled him slightly. The dark haired teen lifted up half of his body, but looked somewhere else, a place he'd find to embarrassing for anyone to look at.

"Hibari…?" Said boy looked at his face and for a moment he found hope that he made the others back off, but staring into those eyes he was dead wrong. Staring into them he felt something familiar about them. _I've, I've seen those eyes before! _Before he could think any further of it he felt a finger push inside his entrance. He cried out in pain, gripping the other's arm tightly. _Ithurtsithurtsithurts… _Tears trickled down his cheeks and he felt almost embarrassed he knew he looked pitiful at this very moment. Hibari chuckled lightly, feeling the boy's breath brush against his neck as he rested his head on his shoulder. Everything about the tenth appealed to him and this opportunity was just too good to pass up. Tsuna threw his head back as a second finger was forced into him. He let out a painful shriek and at that moment the prefect brought his hand up to his head to support him. Hibari leaned forward, kissing him harshly, taking advantage of Tsuna's already open mouth to thrust his tongue in. Tsuna's head was spinning and his visual was less than perfect now. He could barely breathe. He relied on his mouth to support his gasp and moans, but Hibari was blocking them. His nose was out of the question. The brunette turned his head to the side, coughing loudly to gain access to air again. He wiped tears from his eyes only to have them flow down again. He tried again only to have something get into his eye, "Ow!" He pulled his hand away, squinting to see that those weren't tears that covered his hand, but blood. _Was this… my blood!? _He looked and noticed that it was coming from Hibari. Had he done that? No, Tsuna had no nails to dig them into. And those weren't scratch marks… "Hi-augh!" The prefect forced another thrust of his hand into him. It still pained him and all Tsuna wanted to do was lye back, but Hibari continued to support him. He panted loudly and soon felt warm liquid run down his legs.

"That was _fast_." Hibari pulled out of him, leaving him to cower on his soiled bed. The bed jerked again and Tsuna froze, feeling someone approaching closer, hands grabbing for him. The figure hovered over him and he looked up to see the smiling face of Dino.

"Dino…" He pleaded.

"Awe! What's with that face? I thought you were liking it! Looks like Hibari didn't do such a good job then!" He laughed.

"How can you joke around!?" Tsuna snapped, "I'm not your guy's toy!"

"Oh? Then," He leaned his face down, "you want me to be more serious? I'm good y'know." Pants falling to his knees Tsuna tensed up. "You can even ask Hibari. He enjoyed it with the times I've played with him before…"

The boy gasped. _What was __**wrong **__with these people!? They all admitted to having affairs with each other and yet-! _

"Or would you rather have Yamamoto or Gokudera finish the job? I'm sure they're good too." The blond nibbled on Tsuna's earlobe lightly, "They can learn, learn to make you _moan_. Or Hibari who knows every part of you already. Which one? _Huh?_"

"Please just stop it!" Tsuna barked, "I don't want to do it with **either one of you guys**! How can you guys just-ugh-why can't you just stop?"

"That's no fun." Yamamoto whined.

"Tell you what then: if you scream my name I'll stop. How's that? Fair?"

Tsuna knew he couldn't object. He was tired, wanted all this to end. "Dino…" He whined.

"Ah-uh. That's not it."

_Stop fuckin' around with me. Of course it is! _He could no longer voice his anger out now. He was being turned around now, forced to sit up on his knees as Dino's hand wondered down to his crouch. The blond's length touched his ass just slightly enough to turn the tenth generation alert. He was freakin' serious! Of course, with all else that happened that night wasn't that surprising. Tsuna pushed his hands behind him in attempts to make him stop only to feel a wet spot on this boy as well. He looked up to see that it was blood again and he wondered who in the world was hurt. Did Hibari's get on him? No… The brunette looked up at the eyes of the blond, noticing they seemed the same as everyone else's… They were all the same… And only similar to one person…

"M-Mukuro!"

To confirm that his accusations were right he only heard a "Kufufu…" until everything else turned shady…

…

Part II I have no idea when it'll be up. Maybe tomorrow-well-later today. It's freakin' 2:30 here my time I had no idea this story kept me up so late. I DID want this all to be one chapter, but… idk.

You guys figure out what this is yet? Is it good enough to be called yaoi? Hope it was good enough. Longest smex I've ever written (I think). Hope you enjoyed and show your love in some form by faving, commenting or whatever the hell you do to give critics. And please, don't bash me or anything. I'd like encouraging comments. If you didn't like it then don't comment. **I am well aware of how sick I am for fantasizing about this for weeks now… **

Bye.

P.S. Edit later (maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello you guys. I'm back with the last part. Thanks for the comments and favorites you guys. I'm serious, I never thought I'd get more than 1 but you proved me wrong. Thanks for taking interest in this horrible story.

Moving on. Um, you know what? (I forgot who told me this but) in one of the reviews lol u say the SAME thing as everyone else when I write this kind of stuff. I'm not good at writing about fingering people okay!!!? Lol, I need to work on it though you're right. Thanks for the tip and yes, yes I told you guys that this story would have errors didn't I? Oh and sorry I didn't make the blood clear. I was tired (stayed up 'till 2 remember) and I wrote it a little too fast so I didn't make those parts as detailed. I'll write about it better in this chapter. Thanks.

**WARNING:** **Sexual themes, BL, (don't know if it's shonen-ai or yaoi you guys decide), language, ect, ect **

**So if you hate this shit then hit the back button cause I don't wanna hear from you guys how nasty this is. Same goes for the people who hate multiple sex or something, go AWAY!! **

**PAIRING:** **27x80,59,18,D,69**-in other words-**TsunaxYamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Dino, Mukuro **oh yes…

…

Part II

Tsuna stared in disbelieve at Dino's face, but was really trying to see if Mukuro was really in there. A for sure he saw that freaky looking eye appear along with the veins that show stress across their faces. "Mu-Mukuro!?" He gasped, latching onto Dino's arm, "Why? Why are you possessing them!?"

He simply laughed, putting his hand over his, "Awe, you're caring for your friends? How sweet."

"Why? They didn't… huh?" Tsuna stared down at his hand again and noticed the blood smeared on it. Now he remembered. That's how Mukuro possessed them in the first place. By cutting them and now they were all injured. "You have no right to hurt my friends." He younger said sternly. "What is your purpose for doing this?"

"Didn't I explain this earlier young vongola?" He leaned down further, making the other nervous, "I want to take that innocence away from you."

"W-well… If you wanna do it then-then…" He blushed wildly. He could only image his friends waking up to the sight of a naked Tsuna beside them. He didn't want them to be scarred for life just because Mukuro was controlling them. Who knew if they wanted to fuck him? "You _are _in my house somewhere right?"

'Dino' smirk widened, "Oh would you find more enjoyment?"

"I wouldn't find enjoyment in this no matter what."

"You _can _enjoy it you know."

Just as he was about to lean in again Tsuna looked away, "P-please get out of my friends…"

There was silence and Tsuna wasn't even sure what was going on. He found that the heavy weight was no longer on him and he looked back to see all of his friends smiling at him from across the room. Suddenly they all fell to the ground with loud _thuds!_. The sudden impact almost made the brunette hysterical. What if they died because of him? He ignored the pain, pulling on his boxers and pajama pants and crawled over to them. They were all scattered on the ground, some on top of each other, but he was relieved to see that they were all still breathing.

"Guys…? I'm sorry."

"Were you afraid they disappeared?" Tsuna froze. He was here… "Don't worry. Some struggled more than others, but…" The boy looked up at the smiling Mukuro, "they should be fine with some rest." The vongola refused to speak, trying to glare at him, but not even finding the strength to do that. He was too worried, "I have to say though," The blue haired boy started as he walked over to Tsuna's small bed, "your friends sure are strong. Especially that Hibari kid too. He didn't like me from the beginning." Tsuna's eyebrow rose. It was hard to think of Hibari as a friend. An acquaintance maybe… but not a friend. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino must of knew my motives. They put up the most fight, but in the end…"

"Would you stop!? I don't wanna hear how they were captured!" _Unbelievable. No wonder he can never stay in jail! _The illusionist chuckled once before waving his hand indicating Tsuna to come over to him.

He gasped. _Oh no… I forgot about this part… _He looked back at his faintly breathing friends then back at the hypnotic eyes staring back at him. He was sure that if he didn't deny the guy any longer his friends would be safe, but… A sudden moment of stillness interrupted his thoughts. Mukuro was no longer on his bed. He was walking over to him casually and even though it was just that he wouldn't dare run. He'd just catch him anyway, and maybe even hurt his friends to do it. The brunette just stayed in place as the other grabbed his wrist, pulling his body forward just enough so that their clothes brushed together. "Mu-Mukuro!?"

"You were taking so long…" He replied, releasing his arms so that he cupped the boy's chin. As he grew closer he felt his whole room spinning. The thing that replaced his supposed-to-be anger was embarrassment. He didn't want to do this! Not with a stranger!! Or just a guy in general. But because of what happened he knew he'd be too embarrassed to look any of them in the face. Even if it wasn't them that did it, just seeing their faces in his mind…

"Mukuro! P-please! No-! I'm not ready!!" He hid his face in his hands while Mukuro stared at him in disbelief. He was so innocently cute even when he was about to be raped.

He smiled warmly for the first time that night, "You are so adorable."

Tsuna looked up. _Adorable…? He was considered adorable? By an enemy? _He was so caught off guard there was no way he was able to block the kiss coming his way again. Their lips met and for a second-just one split second-the brunette felt like he was in heaven. But he knew it was wrong. He couldn't enjoy something that was against his will from the beginning. Something that he didn't want to do until he was out of high school (maybe) and with a beautiful girl like Kyoko. Tsuna parted his lips just when Mukuro was about to break the entry. Why bother fighting it? He had never realized he wanted this until it was willingly given to by someone so good it gave him shivers. But then he remembered his friends that laid just beside him on the floor… "Ah-!" Tsuna broke the kiss momentarily before the other's longing lips forced themselves back on his. "W-…" _My friends might wake up!! _When the older finally moved his lips down to Tsuna's exposed chest he was finally able to breathe, "M-my friends…"

"Hm?" He wasn't paying attention to him whatsoever. Tasting every inch of his body while his hands explored somewhere else…

"They might-might wake up to see this!"

"So let them wake." He kissed his chest once more before looking at him for the first time in a while, "All I care about is that I have Tsuna."

Said boy's face was painted with a crimson colored blush, "But…"

Mukuro chuckled lightly, moving his hand down to his pajama bottoms. He slipped a cold hand inside, "Tsuna-kun's so cute!"

Tsuna gasped. This was the part that they left off at. _Oh no… _A tear formed in his eye and when Mukuro noticed he gently lifted him up and placed him on his lap. "Tsu-kun doesn't have to be scared…" He replied with a smile. His voice was so calming Tsuna almost believed him until a finger slid inside his entrance once again. He gasped loudly only to closed it as quickly, afraid that his friends might be waken up by him. As if to help him the blue haired boy leaned down and kissed him again so as another sound would be muffled by his mouth. The kissing took his attention away from most of his pain. When Mukuro tried to pull away from him once he actually pulled him right back to his mouth again. The illusionist smirked against his lips, but soon Tsuna was panting so heavily that he had to pull back as he wished that this would end quickly. He had no idea how this worked. He wasn't the type of guy to watch porn like his other classmates did. He was clueless and when Mukuro pulled his finger out of him he thought it was over. But when he turned him around realized that the guy's pants were also pulled down he turned scared. He was too scared to look down to even see the size of 'it'. The criminal leaned over him, stroking the younger's cheek in reassurance as his legs were being parted. His thoughts ran together like a vast ocean, sweeping all of the things he wanted to think about all out of his memory. He didn't want to do this now. He wanted help! "Gok-," His cry was ended when Mukuro thrust into him, making him grunt harshly. More tears ran down his reddened cheeks and the other almost felt tempted to brush them away. But the illusionist was too into his lustful desire of finally having Tsuna to care for his comfort. He smirked from seeing the brunette's flushed gaze. Cumming came sooner than Mukuro desired, but reluctantly he paused, pulling out of the boy and lifting his head up.

"Kufufu, how are you doing young Vongola?"

He was hurting. Hurting all over he had no idea it hurt so much. He thought that sexual intercourse was a thing that every boy wished for since they were in middle school, but… "Ow…tch…" His response was pitiful and lame he knew, but what other thing could he say? He wanted to close his eyes and forget this ever happened, but if he did he was sure that Mukuro would take him to a place where he could fuck him whenever he wanted.

Suddenly he heard grunting from behind him. At first he was sure that it was just his imagination. His head was reeling so much it wasn't really hard to believe. But when he looked up to see a pissed off Mukuro he was sure that something was happening. "Stay… away from the 10th!"

_Go-Gokudera!! _The illusionist growled silently before smiling down at Tsuna hardly, "We'll continue this some other time Vongola." And with that promise the young boy disappeared leaving Tsuna stunned in the middle of his own filth.

"Boss." Tsuna jumped when he heard his nickname. Oh no… He was going to see him like this!

His face burning he turned his back towards him, pulling his clothes to his chest, "D-Don't look! It's not-!"

"Hey? What's going on?" This time it was Yamamoto's turn to wake and soon after Hibari and Dino were also. The brunette stared in disbelief. How was it that his luck was _so _bad that _all _of them had to see his shame!? He couldn't run anywhere. He just sat, staring back at him and soon everyone else's stunned faces were looking back at him also. (Besides Hibari who was glaring at him.) "Tsuna…? Why are you…uh…"

Some form of embarrassment showed on everyone's faces. Hibari looked away while the other three's faces grew red. Gokudera was the first to speak again, "B-Boss! If I did anything th-that-!" He was too embarrassed to finish.

"Do you guys… remember anything?" Tsuna asked shyly.

Dino scratched his head awkwardly, "Not… really."

Tsuna was relieved. At least they didn't have to worry about 'remembering' anything considering it wasn't their will to do it in the first place.

_Augh, this is the worst… _

**I guess this is an ongoing story. Idk, if you guy review or provide advice or something (nothing rude) then I'll continue it. Um… it'll probably going to take a while. I need to finish my other stories first so… wait for it (maybe). Was everything described better than last chapter? I think I still did a poor job, but… ah my teacher's being mean, I gotta go **


End file.
